Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Hand cannon Holy crap, did you see that thing! It's as big as the guy's head! Is it a raging bull magnum?--Slacky!!! 18:46, September 18, 2009 (UTC) No, but close. Its a Colt Anaconda (IW calls it .44 magnum, but we identified the model. OmgHAX! 20:12, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Juggernaut? I have yet to see any sign of Juggernaut, think it's safe to assume it has either been removed, or that it has no HUD element? Phfor 20:15, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hahahaha, I have seen the little thing that pops up below the crosshairs when you shoot someone with juggernaut in one of the new videos, so don't get your hopes high, dude. Juggernaut aint that bad... --CallofDuty4 20:26, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Which video? Phfor 20:34, September 16, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yr4jfOXWjuA&feature=channel_page at 1:01 definitely Painkiller, not Juggernaut. Morihaus 17:56, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Wow 8 Archives and the game isn't even out yet. It's amazing how big MW2's made this wiki WouldYouKindly 20:17, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Perk Cold-Blooded? in archive 8 last message about the scrambler perk, he missed the one named 'cold blooded', or has that been discussed already? Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Sniper']] 20:48, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Shield Discrepancy Under the equipment menu there's an item called 'Blast Shield.' But in the ScrewAttack video, There's a riot shield in the Primary weapons slot. So are we seeing two different items, or a glitch? OmgHAX! 20:49, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Umm... link? Imrlybord7 20:57, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Twitter pic of equipment menu Screwattack video, pause at 0:33 OmgHAX! 21:01, September 16, 2009 (UTC) That vid has an M82 with Heartbeat Sensor. Imrlybord7 21:07, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :o_0 anyways, I think the shield we're used to seeing is the riot shield. Only problem is I already created a 'blast shield' article before I saw the video and now I can't move it. OmgHAX! 21:12, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Found the blast shield. It protects from explosions but it has a small window and you lose the mini-map.OmgHAX! 23:23, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Bling Is bling going to be both a camo and an attachment? 21:39, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I think it's actually the perk that lets you use two attachments. WouldYouKindly 21:40, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :I think it's just an attachment. Darkman 4 21:41, September 16, 2009 (UTC) So should it be removed from the camouflage list? Where was the proof that it was a camo in the first place? 21:46, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :That was just speculation. Darkman 4 21:51, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I remember someone saying they had seen a picture of it somewhere. They said it was somesort of flame design. No link to the picture. 21:55, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Bling is a perk that lets you use two attachments. WTF are you people talking about??? Imrlybord7 22:29, September 16, 2009 (UTC) That was me, I found a picture on the IW forums on the Flag Runner video. There was an AUG HBAR with flame camo on the ground, and that's what they though Bling meant.OmgHAX! 22:31, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Skorpion Someone should ad the skorpion ti the list for me because I saw it in the CTF video and I can't edit this page. Where did you see it? 22:04, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Post a link OmgHAX! 22:26, September 16, 2009 (UTC) No, you probably didn't, but if you really did, post a link to the vid and say when and where it shows up. Imrlybord7 22:29, September 16, 2009 (UTC) On a vid, it looked like the skorpion, but all it just was is the MP5k. It was switching between classes fast.Ferrariguy1000 23:08, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Year I just watched that vid again anf realised it was a MP5k. Interesting info on level cap and pro perks http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=951944&topic=51393382 Enjoy. Imrlybord7 22:30, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Good stuff, thanks Imrlybord. WouldYouKindly 03:06, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Some Speculation I think I got a grip of what IW is doing its pretty neat. This is only speculation but: Removed all Perk Tier 1 from CoD4- All of them are either equipment/secondary or attachments. Masterkeys and M203s will most likely take up a your attachment and your secondary to be balanced. For those missing Nadex3/Bando Scavenger is its replacement, it will let you restock your ammo types off enemies so you don't have to hunt quite as hard for more and it discourages camping to a degree. Claymores and C4 were the classified. Primary Weapons- Now we know why there are so many AR's confirmed its to round out primary along with SR's and LMG's. I'm not quite sure if smg's will be in this group unless its split between smg/mp's. Smgs would be like MP5 and P90 in CoD4 while the mp's will act more like the skorpian and have terrible range to keep them balance for secondaries and akimbo. Things that take up a perk 1 from last game may just take up an attachment now (IE Grips) or a attach and secondary (IE Keys Tubes). Shield also fit here to make its users less of a threat long range. Secondary Weapons-They most likely axed overkill from the looks of this category. Shotguns sound ridiculous at first but keep in mind if you did good with them last game you were one of the few. Rather than make them buffed to be worth a primary they kept them the same and mad them a secondary, quite genius IMO. Masterkeys will most likely fill here and offer quicker switching at the cost of range mobility and mag size. Launchers are here and will most likely be buffed slightly. Why? Before you could have 2 weapons and rockets or double tubes but now it counts as a weapon on its own. Rocket will no longer fly off their paths because you forfeit so much more now and lock-ons to make sure you don't miss. Tubes like the M79 will likely have better accuracy reload and mobility than the attached tubes. Machine pistols I'm not quite sure about. They seem to be for shorter ranges like the skorpian minus the insane power point blank for balance. Their accuracy/recoil will also be pretty bad from my guess to make akimbo only beatsly at shotgun ranges and praying at best long ranges and horrible reload. Ah pistols they seem to be the butt monkey this time round huh? For anyone who cared to use them last time round most likely adored the hell out of them but may be slightly less used now. Their ups will include better range,accuracy, power and switch time than mp's with only having better range than shoguns. In addition the akimbo attachment will benefit them by increased accuracy and reload over mp's but only slightly. There is also tactical knife which hasn't been elaborated on yet, but my guess is rapid fire knifing. Because of switch time pistols will most likely be the go to weapon for use with the shield as it also has far greater range than the other picks(and better ammo count than a launcher. What do you all think? Oni Seraph 22:50, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I think your on to something Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Sniper']] 22:55, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hurray, it's Oni! /manhug SMGs have already been confirmed as primaries and are separate from machine pistols. And attachments will never take up perk slots now. Imrlybord7 23:10, September 16, 2009 (UTC) lol >.> Anyways then I guess I was right about the attachments. One thing I want to know is does double attachments get you both blinged prim/sec weapons or is it one ore the other? I'm thinking both but w/e. Also Prestige will be character customization in this just you watch :3 Oni Seraph 23:22, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Bling is just for primary weapons, but I think that the Pro version will probably be 3 attachments or 2 on primary and 2 on secondary. Imrlybord7 23:34, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Not sure about that. It might be just 2 for secondary. The Pro's seem to be alternates not powered ups, but time will tell. Oni Seraph 23:37, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but pros are always better than originals and include the advantages of the original. There is no way that it would just be 2 attachments on secondary. Imrlybord7 00:46, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Meh time will tell >_____> Oni Seraph 00:53, September 17, 2009 (UTC) This has already been confirmed Oni. I'm not speculating. Imrlybord7 01:56, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Source? Pls and Thx :3 Oni Seraph 02:36, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Robert Bowling mentioned something along those lines in one of the trillions of interviews from the event, but also, just think about it. The pro versions of the perk take a long time to get and if they only had the pro effect, which we know for multiple perks, they would be worse than the original (climbing faster vs infinite sprint, extra damage on vehicles vs extra damage on players). If I can find the source I'll post it, but either way it's obvious that this is how it will be. Imrlybord7 04:09, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I haven't had time to see all the videos, my internet is slower than 56k. I'm still not convinced though >.> Oni Seraph 04:35, September 17, 2009 (UTC) So you actually think that for getting 1000 kills with Stopping Power people will be "rewarded" by having the perk only work against vehicles? Or that faster reloads turn into aiming down the sights faster? Or that infinite sprint turns into faster climbing over stuff? I'm sorry, but that's just stupid. I'll keep looking for proof anyway. Imrlybord7 04:55, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Also, why would the "Pro" version of Hardline only benefit death streaks? That would be a noob version. Obviously it will work for both kill and death streaks. Imrlybord7 05:02, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I haven't even seen the video where they talk about pro perks. I've only heard about hardline's. What vehicles would you even shoot at, SP worked against the helicopter. A 1000 kill isn't much for a new perk. It really does sound somewhat logical but also possibly broken. I won't get upset either way I just want some proof :/ Oni Seraph 05:10, September 17, 2009 (UTC) SP will not affect the helis or AC-130 without the pro version. And keep in mind that the pro upgrades aren't even that good. If it changed the perk so that it was JUST the upgrade and removed the original benefit it would make it significantly worse. Imrlybord7 05:26, September 17, 2009 (UTC) If you can hit an AC-130 with bullets I'll Shit Brix. I was thinking UAV Heli/Pave Low. I guess they aren't really overpowered I just wanna believe it'll be easier deciding between perks. I hope Juggernaut makes it with the Pro version reducing explosive damage :3 Oni Seraph 05:34, September 17, 2009 (UTC) only nine Assault rifles here at 1:23: http://www.gametrailers.com/video/press-event-modern-warfare/56086 It shows only 9 assault rifles, (under one's opinion) what is most likely to be removed from the AR list? (NOTE:'this doesn't mean all the weapons may be removed, it is only a closed beta.) Ferrariguy1000 23:02, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Nothing is being removed. All of the perk menus had next to nothing (not even 6 perks per slot), so obviously they just didn't want to show how much of everything there is. Imrlybord7 23:11, September 16, 2009 (UTC) oh, ok. I was just suspicious. Ferrariguy1000 23:24, September 16, 2009 (UTC) weapon pages I know that the rules say no weapon pages without detailed information on each weapon from the game. But the create-a-class demo shows some weapon stats for some of the weapons they show, and have been seen in gameplay. So do we really have to wait until the game comes out, or can we get started on them? I know we can amend the M4 and USP articles based on the new stats given. OmgHAX! 03:02, September 17, 2009 (UTC) The game's still in beta and the stats can easily change drastically in the two months between now and release. I'd say we should wait. WouldYouKindly 03:09, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :IMO, I think we can start making pages on the MW2 weapons around middle to late October, depending on how much more info is revealed. Ideally, I'd like it so that we'd have pages for the weapons before the game comes out so that all editors need to do is add gameplay tactics and stats to the gun pages, not have to make a page themselves. Darkman 4 04:07, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Basically, I want it so that the "history" section is already complete, we have the usual sections (such as tactics) on the page and a basic weapon info box in place so that all people need to do is plug in the weapons stats. Hell, if someone is feeling daring, they can add pictures of the weapons from various footage so that the pages have a picture or two before someone like me takes pictures of the weapons in game. Darkman 4 04:11, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I agree, but it'd be pointless to do it now since we know very little about the weapons in-game, but October would be a good time. If we do make them around that time you or one of the other admins would probably have to put a protect on the page though so random IPs cant come in and add random crap to the pages (ala the Sanderson incident) WouldYouKindly 04:12, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::It's too early to start the individual weapon pages. I was tinkering with the idea of doing it right now (because of all the info that has been recently released), but I think we need to wait a little longer. My plan is to let the users make the basic pages, then I'll (or another admin) protect them. When the time is right, I'll announce that MW2 weapon pages can be created as an announcement. :::The Sanderson incident was done by a registered user. That's why I want to wait a little longer, because being registered doesn't automatically mean that you're a good editor. Darkman 4 04:16, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Those stats are all lies. Stat bars = absolute shit. Imrlybord7 04:06, September 17, 2009 (UTC) 2 Questions FMJ not to be rude but does anyone know what it is supposed to do? Full Metal Jacketed rounds are standard ammunition for every firearm on the planet with Jacketed Soft/Hollow Points being the other mostly used. Saying a gun comes with FMJ is like saying a gun comes with bullets... Which leads me to believe possible bando? Also this look like a G36 to you? http://gamescom.gamespot.com/image_viewer.html?sid=6215650&tag=images;img;3&img=3 http://gamescom.gamespot.com/image_viewer.html?sid=6215650&tag=images;img;2&img=2 Looks similar to me :/ Oni Seraph 03:37, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Well, FMJ was in the multiplayer reveal trailer as an attachment so we put it up there. As for the pics, I would say that's not a G36 but hey, I could be wrong. 03:43, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :I think that's the UMP 45. If you look when the guy with that gun kills someone, the UMP 45 icon appears as soon as he gets the kill. Darkman 4 04:04, September 17, 2009 (UTC) That's a UMP, and Oni, when did you go blind? Imrlybord7 04:07, September 17, 2009 (UTC) In my defense they do look similar, but that completely slipped my mind. Excuse me while I get vaccinated for dementia ;-; Oni Seraph 04:15, September 17, 2009 (UTC) "Rapid fire"? I was looking through the attachments and I have not heard of one called "Rapid Fire" (and I've been following MW2 news pretty closely), can someone confirm a source please? Thanks. WouldYouKindly 20:28, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I think somebody confused it with Double Tap. I'll check the edit history. Chief z 22:23, September 17, 2009 (UTC) rapid fire was confirmed in the same place as akimbo. It was in the alst archive. Here's the proof.. OmgHAX! 23:48, September 17, 2009 (UTC) M4 Shotgun attachment i accidentally posted this on the home page discussion, if your interested see there. Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Sniper]] 22:37, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh lawd, is dat some M200??? Speaks for itself. XD Scratch that one off the wishlist, boys. OmgHAX! 00:01, September 18, 2009 (UTC) YES. 00:08, September 18, 2009 (UTC) edit: nevermind what I just said, but it's still sexy. Ferrariguy1000 00:11, September 18, 2009 (UTC) We now got one confirmed bolt action. whatever you think about futureweapons, you have to admit its a pretty nice setup, especially since its built to be supressable. OmgHAX! 00:54, September 18, 2009 (UTC) oh my, cheytac intervention. I was just watched the episode of futureweapons and I thought to myself "I totally wish that gun was in the game." thank you IW. Chief z 01:38, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Should the L85 be listed as highly probable? Based on the pick up/kill log icon of the L86 LSW, I would say that the L85 is no longer 100% definite, but since it was mentioned in OXM, should we say it is highly probable? I think it is. Imrlybord7 00:21, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I dunno, they could have confused the two. Same platform and just 1 number off, so they could have guessed wrong if they saw it at a glance. OmgHAX! 00:23, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Huge ass interview http://www.giantbomb.com/modern-warfare-2-interview/17-1374/ You can retrieve throwing knives from the body of the guy you killed with it. Imrlybord7 01:18, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Single shot sniper? WHAT COULD IT MEAN??? Only one I know of is M99... must do some research.OmgHAX! 02:10, September 18, 2009 (UTC) 402 misspeaks a lot. I would say single shot just means bolt action. Read the section below this. :) Imrlybord7 02:12, September 18, 2009 (UTC) 402 responded to me personally on the IW forums http://forums.infinityward.com/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=100902 Imrlybord7 02:08, September 18, 2009 (UTC) you are right, IW agree with YOU. That showed the silly forum people who's boss. Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Sniper']] 15:06, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Camos confirmed http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpBiPOhIHeM&feature=channel Imrlybord7 02:50, September 18, 2009 (UTC) A slight change to the weapon list I want to change the list so that everything is in terms of multiplayer, i.e. Stun x2, Flash x2, Smoke x1, remove the Miscellaneous section. This won't really prevent people from learning about the singleplayer, and it will be more useful for people who want to know about the multiplayer. And let's be honest, multiplayer is the main attraction. Imrlybord7 04:11, September 18, 2009 (UTC) SCAR-L should be removed from list The gun on the main screen is the M4A1 if you watch Highrise gameplay on gametrailers it matches Ferretboy54 17:28, September 18, 2009 (UTC) You can clearly see that this weapon is indeed SCAR-L (curved mag and characteristic butt) Morihaus 17:38, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Iron Sights I think I might be in charge of uploading iron sights of the guns (uploading from gameplay from YouTube). The problem is IDK what types of files the wiki will let me upload (I've tryed JNG, PNG, and GIF and nothing works); can anyone spot me??? Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 19:25, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that happens with me. You need to go to "Picture" option in the picture here: and upload the files there and insert them into the article. --CallofDuty4 19:39, September 18, 2009 (UTC)